<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Move Me Like You're Doing Now by Zetal (Rodinia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546430">Move Me Like You're Doing Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal'>Zetal (Rodinia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Poly Ship Bingo [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consentacles, Dean wants to be a dad, Divine Interference, Gabriel Has a Female Host, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's Accidental and Lasts Maybe Two Minutes, M/M, Multi, Sam Has Trauma, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex, Yankee Candles Have Fun Scents, kind of mpreg?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doubt is trying to settle in after Dean crashed Cas and Sam's tentacle fun times.  That's his brother and his brother's mate.  Should he really be intruding?  But oh, how he wants to be involved.  When they invite him again, there's no hesitation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Poly Ship Bingo [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/633935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Move Me Like You're Doing Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Castiel Bingo<br/>Square: Wrong Genre Savvy</p><p>Written for Dean and Sam Bingo<br/>Square: Trope Reversals</p><p>Written for SPN Poly Bingo<br/>Square: Castiel/Dean/Sam</p><p>Written for Sam and Cas Bingo<br/>Square: Teasing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Dean was enjoying his new necklace, he did occasionally have second thoughts.  Mostly, that was when people noticed that he and his brother were wearing matching necklaces and made jokes about it.  Just because he had sucked his brother off one time, even if Sam had made it clear that the invitation was open for more, with or without Castiel, Dean hadn’t yet managed to convince himself it was okay.</p><p>Occasionally, he found himself catching a glimpse of either his or Sam’s necklace and getting lost in a daydream.  Cas’s eggs, fertilized by Sam, inside of him – the idea of actually being pregnant sucked, but having a kid that was the three of theirs?  It wouldn’t happen without deliberate planning, and probably shouldn’t happen, but he couldn’t help the longing.  He’d always wanted to be a dad, and with the Bunker, it wouldn’t be like how he and Sam were raised.  They would be able to stay in one place, send the kid to one school, not have the kid in fear for their life all the time…</p><p>Dean caught himself before he could start picking out names.  God, what was he, a lovestruck teenage girl?  He let go of the necklace and scrubbed a hand over his face.  He either needed to go find himself a girl or find Castiel and Sam, and it scared him a bit that the second option sounded so much better.  He tried to tell himself it was just the tentacles, getting to be the schoolgirl in the hentai fantasy, but he couldn’t lie to himself like that.  It was at least as much Sam as it was Castiel and the tentacles.</p><p>A knock on his bedroom door snapped Dean out of his thoughts.  He answered it to find Cas.  Great.  Fucker was probably reading his mind and here to… actually, Castiel wasn’t gonna yell at him.  The mind-reading might even be useful.  “Hey, dude, what’s up?”</p><p>“Sam and I were thinking of having sex.  We wondered if you would like to join us.”  If Castiel had been reading Dean’s mind, he wasn’t giving any sign of it.  “We hope you will come, but it’s up to you.”</p><p>“I was just thinking I needed to get laid.”  Dean got to his feet.  “There a plan, or just whatever?”</p><p>“I don’t have anything specific planned, no.  Sam and I usually just go with whatever feels right in the moment.  If you have suggestions, we’re certainly happy to listen.”  Castiel tilted his head to the side.  “Just remember that this is real, not porn.  Just because I have tentacles doesn’t mean I can do everything you see in your cartoons.”</p><p>“Heh.  Fair enough.”  Dean followed Castiel to the library, where Sam broke into a huge smile as soon as he saw Dean.  The rush of warmth was unexpected, though certainly not unwelcome, and Dean raised an eyebrow at the candles and flowers Sam had laid out.</p><p>Sam colored a bit as he noticed Dean’s gaze.  “What?  I’m not allowed to be romantic once in a while?”</p><p>“Just surprised, is all, you always seemed like the practical type over the romantic, and with the candles you had me wondering is all.”  Sam reddened a little more, and Dean’s other eyebrow shot up.  “Wait, is it both?  You’re into wax play?”</p><p>“I… no… that’s not… it’s not the wax,” Sam stuttered.  “It’s… okay, you know how in the cartoons, the monsters have tentacles that can spray pheromones or aphrodisiacs or sex pollen?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve seen… wait.”  Dean stared at Sam.  “Yes, I know that.  How do <i>you</i> know that?!”</p><p>“I, um… I started watching them… for research, you know?  When I found out about Cas’s true form.”  Sam took a second to get his train of thought back on the rails, which Dean just could not let go.</p><p>“Wow.  I'm learning so much today.  First you’re telling me you’re a giant sap, now you’re confessing to watching Japanese cartoon porn after making fun of me for it…"  Dean shook his head, grinning so hard he was worried about his face freezing like that.  "You know damn well I am never letting this go.  You’re gonna be hearing about this when we’re 80.”</p><p>“Okay, for starters, you caught me watching it once, you knew about that.  Also, mine was research.  Yours was just weird,” Sam snapped.  Now Dean did remember catching Sam watching tentacle porn... and then getting the mental images of Castiel tentacle-fucking him and promptly leaving to get very drunk and stuff the memory into the very back of his mind with all the other crap he was keeping repressed.  Not much need for that anymore.  “Anyway.  The point.  Cas doesn’t have the aphrodisiac stuff, but as it happens, various scents can act like that for him.  So that’s what the candles are for.”</p><p>“Oh, nice.  You gonna light ‘em?”  Dean reached into his pocket for the lighter he carried even here in the Bunker.</p><p>“Not yet.”  He turned to Castiel, who had taken the opportunity to change into his true form while Dean and Sam were distracted.  “Same safewords as last time?”</p><p>“Yes.  Wait.  Dean, you couldn’t hear me last time so it didn’t matter, but would it be a problem for you for Sam and I to have the same safewords?”</p><p>Dean shook his head.  “Your voice sounds nothing like Sammy’s.  I’m pretty sure I could tell who’s telling me what.  If it does get to be a problem, I’ll let you guys know.”</p><p>“All right, then.”  Castiel reached out with two tentacles, one stroking Sam’s hair and the other curling around Dean’s waist.  “Is there anything either of you wants to try tonight?”</p><p>“Kinda curious about your tentacles,” Dean said.  “How many different kinds do you have?”  Sam shuddered, and Castiel drew in on himself.  “Uh-oh.  Do I wanna know?”</p><p>“Probably not, but you probably should,” Sam said through a grimace.  Another tentacle came to wrap tightly around him.  “Go ahead, Cas, I can’t talk about it but I can listen.”</p><p>“Angels have some control over the shape and appearance of their tentacles.  I can make them perfectly smooth, or give them some texture.  There are four main kinds, each with specific purpose.  The ones I’m using now are general purpose tentacles, useful for just about anything.  The other kind you’ve experienced, the sex tentacles, are ovipositors, meant for laying eggs.”</p><p>“Wait, you have more than one of them?” Dean interrupted.  He’d assumed there was only one, but if Castiel was using the plural, maybe not.</p><p>“Most angels have two to four, but only ever use one while the others remain immature.  Since last time, I’ve put a great deal of effort into fully developing a second one, so that I can use them on both you and Sam at once if called on.”  Dean swallowed hard.  That sounded so damn hot.  “Then there’s the receptor tentacles, for when angels choose to mate with each other.”  Castiel extended a tentacle that had an opening in the end.  “It can only lead to a child through the will of my Father, but mated angels will still use it for bonding.  Sam’s never been interested in testing it, but if you are, you’d be quite welcome to.”</p><p>Dean noticed the way Sam was very carefully avoiding looking at the tentacle.  “Do I wanna know what happened to you, Sam?”</p><p>“No, you don’t, but, uh… just remember I was trapped in Hell with a very bored and very angry archangel.”  Dean winced at that.  He could only imagine what had happened.  “If you’re interested go for it, I can always ask Cas to blindfold me if distraction’s not enough.”</p><p>“And then the fourth kind is rarely used in sex.”  Castiel pulled out another tentacle, and a sheath pulled back to reveal a metallic tip that looked like a blade.  “This is the true form’s manifestation of our angel blades.  I know that some people do enjoy knifeplay, but deliberately hurting you or Sam is a hard no from me.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fair.”  Especially with Sam’s history with tentacle sex, Dean could not imagine asking Castiel to use the blade.  “So you don’t have the milkers or the ones that split into the little wormlike things to suck on a nipple or anything like that?”</p><p>“No, I don’t,” Castiel said.  “I suppose the receptor could be used in that fashion, but I don’t know that it would be very good at it.  I’m sorry if that’s disappointing.”</p><p>“I’ll get over it.  Least I don’t have to worry about you jamming a tentacle all the way through my ass so it comes out of my mouth, or something like that.”  Dean started petting the tentacle that came his way.  “When do the candles come in?”</p><p>“I’ll let you know.”  A couple more tentacles came forward, sliding under Dean’s shirt.  “Do you want Sam to fertilize the eggs once I’ve laid them?”</p><p>Dean could feel the conflict as his cock certainly liked the idea but the back of his brain did not.  “You’re sure it’s not gonna cause some bizarre Mr. Mom seahorse situation?”</p><p>“The only way that could happen is if my Father intervenes, and he could do that without sexual contact,” Castiel reassured him.  He pulled the shirt over Dean’s head, and Dean nodded.</p><p>Then he remembered Castiel’s consent kink.  “Yeah, dude, that sounds amazing.  You and Sammy both coming inside me?  Hot as fuck.”</p><p>“Very well, then.  Sam, what about you?”</p><p>Sam shook his head.  “Dean, I would love you to fuck me, but not if I’m gonna get eggs at the same time.  And if we’re breeding you, I’d rather get egged tonight, if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, man, it’s your ass, your call,” Dean promised.  “Can I kiss you?  Don’t feel like I got to do it properly last time.”</p><p>Sam came over to Dean, shedding the last of their clothes as he closed the gap.  His arms came up around Dean, and this time, Dean wasn’t letting go of him until he’d had the chance to kiss his brother thoroughly.  Kinda weird, kissing someone taller than him, and a small part of his brain snorted at the idea that that’s what weirded him out about kissing his brother while an angel caressed both of them with his tentacles.</p><p>Sam pulled back, out of breath, and Dean let him go.  “So, uh, I have a question.  Since last time, you’ve avoided talking about things, and I get that it’s weird and you needed time to process, but it doesn’t seem to be bothering you a bit now.  Why’s that?”</p><p>“You remember that ghoul hunt when you were twelve, and you were scared to death between when we figured out it was ghouls and when we figured out where to go… but once we were there and you were staring them in the face, you were completely fearless?”  Sam nodded, a smile playing about his lips.  Dean had tried to convince John to leave Sam at the motel, if he was that scared he’d be a liability on the hunt, but for once John and Sam were united on something.  Sam was coming, he was going to fight, and Dean was going to see that they were right.  He did.  “You said you got up in your head imagining all the worst things that could happen.  Think it’s something like that.  I’ve been so focused on the potential awkwardness that could come out of things I couldn’t see the good parts.”</p><p>“Heh.  Glad you got over it.”  Sam pulled him back in for another quick kiss, and then turned to where a tentacle was sliding toward his face.  Dean looked for a tentacle of his own to make out with, and Castiel was quick to get one for him.</p><p>After a couple minutes, Dean felt something odd poking at his chest, and he looked down to see the receptor tentacle attempting to latch onto his nipple.  “I’m sorry, Dean, this is not working very well.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Cas, I wasn’t expecting it to.  Appreciate the effort, but… no, it’s not working, feels kinda weird.”  The receptor retreated, replaced by a normal tentacle that Castiel had changed to have a nub-like surface to rub over the chest.  Much better.  The receptor dropped, sliding over his cock, and that felt so much better.</p><p>Movement from the corner of his eye drew Dean’s attention to Sam being hoisted up into the air, giant limbs wrapped in strong tentacles that held him off the ground while another tentacle worked its way into Sam’s ass.  Now that he was seeing it again, he remembered seeing it before.  This time, instead of screaming and throwing a fit, he watched eagerly.  He had no desire for it to happen to him, but it was something he loved watching in the cartoons, and the real thing was even hotter.</p><p>The tentacle starting to work its way into his ass drew his attention back to himself.  While he wasn’t up in the air, there was a tentacle wrapped firmly around him, pinning his arms to his side, and two more wrapped around his legs.  He briefly wondered exactly how many tentacles Castiel had, but dismissed it as irrelevant.  Castiel had enough tentacles to take care of both Dean and Sam, and that was the important thing.  The receptor wrapped around his cock wasn’t doing just a whole lot, so Dean started to thrust a bit.</p><p>Dean pulled back from the tentacle he was sucking as something occurred to him.  “Hey, Cas?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What happens if I come inside you?  Any chance of accidentally fertilizing an egg where it could actually implant?”  If there was, he may not be the one with the consent kink, but he wanted to hear Castiel consent to the risk anyway.  Otherwise, he was pulling out the safeword so he could go get a condom.</p><p>“Not unless Chuck decides he wants a grandchild,” Castiel reassured him, giving Dean a soft squeeze with the tentacles wrapped around him, like a hug.  “Thank you for thinking of that, but we’re fine.”</p><p>“Good to hear.”  Dean went back to work sucking the tentacle, letting himself relax and enjoy it as the tentacle in his ass started working him thoroughly open.  When it was replaced by the ovipositor, he moaned around the tentacle in his mouth.  That stretch was amazing.  He looked over to Sam at a similar moan, grinning as he realized it was caused by the same thing.  Almost the same thing.  “Hey, Sammy, want me to suck your cock again?”</p><p>“Not too much, but if Cas can get me in position, not a bad idea to get it a bit wet before I fuck you.  Should be enough lube from him that I don’t need more, but no harm in adding a little more.”</p><p>There was an odd sound, which Dean realized must be Castiel clearing his celestial throat to get their attention.  “I should have no trouble with it, but first, do you want me to deposit eggs in you both at the same time, or sequentially?”</p><p>“Same time,” Dean and Sam said in unison.  Dean smirked as Castiel maneuvered Sam to where his cock was within Dean’s reach with his mouth.  Cas didn’t let his arms go, but he did arrange things so that Sam wasn’t going to get knocked out of reach easily.  Since Dean wasn’t actually trying to get Sam off yet, it worked out beautifully.</p><p>After a few minutes, Castiel set Sam down, pulling completely out of him.  “Candles time.  Mediterranean Breeze first, please.”  Sam lit the candle closest to him, and Dean could feel the trembling in the tentacles around him.  Once Castiel had calmed down from that, his voice sounded raspier than usual as he asked Dean, “Would you like to pick the next one?”</p><p>“Uh, sure, but…”  The problem died on his lips as Castiel pulled his tentacles away from Dean, sending one over to wrap around Sam as Dean looked around.  He found a nice black one called Midsummer’s Night that sounded promising, and if Sam’s gasp was anything to go by, it was a good choice.  He handed the lighter back to Sam as he returned to Castiel.  Sam lit a third candle, which added some scents that Dean could only describe as green.</p><p>“Hey Dean.”  Sam picked up a white candle and brought it over to him.  “Cas thinks there’s an angel working at Yankee Candle because of this one.  This is like, <i>the<i> most powerful aphrodisiac we’ve found.  Check out the name.”  Dean looked at the label and threw his head back laughing.  Sparkling Angel indeed.  Sam handed the lighter off to Castiel, who held it in one tentacle while he replaced all of the tentacles holding the boys and probing them.  When he lit the candle, the effect was as powerful as Sam had advertised.  Dean could easily feel the swelling that indicated that Castiel would be coming soon.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>This time, Dean was prepared for the sensation of Castiel coming in him.  It didn’t actually feel all that weird, not until he clenched his ass and felt the eggs within it.  Castiel pulled out.  “Dean, should I release you?  I’m happy to stick around, if you want me here, but if you want I can start cleaning up out here while you fertilize somewhere else.”</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Dean asked.  “Let Sam get me where he wants me, but I for one still wanna be wrapped up in tentacles for the fertilization, and if it’s cool with you and Sam I still haven’t finished yet and you’ve still got me.”</p><p>Sam nodded, so Castiel waited while Sam got Dean maneuvered onto his hands and knees where Sam could fuck into him without actually having to see Dean’s cock inside the receptor.  Castiel wrapped tentacles around the both of them, holding them firmly together while Sam thrust into Dean and Dean used the momentum to thrust into Castiel.  Once again, Dean was determined to hold on and not come until Sam had, so that he could feel the fertilization, but once again, his body had other ideas at the images Dean was coming up with.  He could feel himself spilling into Castiel, and the reaction from it was amazing.  Almost milking him.  Sam didn’t take much longer, just long enough for Dean to be out of the first glow of his orgasm.</p><p>Sam pulled out of Dean, wrapping his arms around his brother.  “Thank you for joining us, Dean, that was…”  He trailed off as Castiel pulled himself into a very tight ball, a high-pitched scream causing them both to slam their hands over their ears.  Thankfully, it was short.  Sam rushed over to Castiel, awkwardly putting his arms around the ball of tentacles.  “What was that?”</p><p>“That was… Dean, I…”  Every single one of the eyes in Castiel’s form closed at once.  “It shouldn’t have happened, but Dean, two of the eggs inside you fertilized and unless we do something very quickly, you’re likely going to die.”</p><p>“…Shit.”  Dean reached behind himself to put a hand to his ass.  “I can’t just go poop them out real quick and call it a miscarriage?”</p><p>“No.  Nephilim are… even now, they have great power, and every bit of that power is going to go to being born.  They don’t recognize that their environment is unsuitable, so they will resist any effort to remove them unless they can feel my grace in it, and through contact with my grace, they would know if I intended to kill them and refuse to go.”  Two eyes opened, meeting Dean’s.  “I’m so sorry.  I really didn’t think this was possible, not without…”</p><p>“It’s not.”  All three men turned to stare at the woman who had just arrived.  “Heya, everyone.  It looks like you don’t recognize me, which is hardly surprising.  Itsa-me, Gabio!”  Gabriel ripped off the ridiculous mustache he was wearing.  “Seriously, I’m Gabriel.  Dad sent me with a message and a solution.”</p><p>“You’re aware of our predicament, then?” Castiel said.  “And Father sent an answer.”</p><p>“Yep.  Grab the kiddos, transfer them to me.  Means letting me hang out here for nine months, but at the end of it, you’ll have two bouncing baby nephilim around and no Winchesters have to die.”  Gabriel winked at Dean.  “And the message – all three of you were praying for this, on some level, so shut up and quit fretting, he’s not <i>that</i> big a dick to answer your prayers without having the logistics in place.”</p><p>Castiel tilted his head.  “You have grace, stronger than mine even, so while I understand why I have to do the implantation, why do you need to stay here?”</p><p>Gabriel hunched in on himself.  “I spent years locked in the dungeon of a pissed-off prince of Hell, stealing my grace little by little.  Dad finally figured out where the hell I was and popped the locks.  I probably shouldn’t have done it, but I used a lot of the power I had left to Kentucky-fry that demon’s chicken ass, and it left me badly burned out.  Dad’s been looking after me and helping me recover, but I’m still weakened.  Carrying two nephilim is going to tax me to my limits, possibly beyond, so I’m gonna need your help.”</p><p>“Very well.  You’ll have my help, whether here or somewhere else.”  Castiel reached out a tentacle to Sam and Dean.  “Will you allow him to stay here?”</p><p>“Damn straight Gabe’s staying here if he’s carrying Sam’s and your kids!” Dean exploded.  “What the hell kind of question is that?”  Sam nodded his agreement beside him.</p><p>Gabriel cleared his throat.  “Uh, Dean?  One of them’s yours.  The way this usually works is that the egg absorbs DNA from the person it’s laid in, so one of the eggs absorbed DNA from you, and the other was fertilized by Sam.  I’m assuming you guys have Dad to thank for that, but you both get to be fathers.”</p><p>“Really?  That’s…”  Dean stroked his ass, and immediately felt like an idiot.  “Get them out of me and into the environment where they can thrive so I don’t feel like a moron trying to bond with them.”</p><p>Castiel complied, carefully reaching a tentacle inside of Dean.  When he pulled it out, there were two eggs attached, and Dean thought he could see the faintest golden glow from them.  He was weirded out when Castiel then inserted the tentacle into Gabriel’s vagina, even though stopping to think for a moment made it clear that this was the most logical way to do it.  “Thank you for this, Gabriel.  I’ll do everything I can to help you through this.”</p><p>“You’re putting yourself at risk to carry our kids,” Sam added.  “You’re family now.”  He shot a teasing look at Dean.  “I have a bad feeling that this idiot here is going to be the overprotective dad, so get used to it.”</p><p>“Hey!” Dean protested.  “I am not going to be overprotective!”</p><p>“Wouldn’t really expect you to, Dean, not after all the crap I pulled against you and Sam here.  Once they’re born, the kids can age themselves up to where they’re not dependent on me for food, so…”</p><p>“Whoa.  Whoa.”  Dean put up a hand to stop Gabriel.  “Who here hasn’t put the others through crap?  You came through for us against Lucifer, and you’re coming through again, stepping up to help us out with the kids.  If you were about to say you can abandon them and us so we didn’t have to deal with you, you’re a moron.”  Castiel and Sam added their agreement.</p><p>Gabriel looked between the three of them.  “Wow.  Uh.  I guess we’ll see how things go over the next nine months, then.  You’re sure about this?”</p><p>“Dude, yes,” Sam said.</p><p>Dean clapped a hand to Gabriel’s shoulder.  “Just don’t fuck with the Impala, and we’ll be good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>